


The Boy Who Lived and The Boy No One Ever Expected

by httpsashtrid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Harry doesn't like Lucius at all, Hogwarts, Homophobia, Letters, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsashtrid/pseuds/httpsashtrid
Summary: Harry Potter is bisexual. That's not a big deal, right? It is a big deal, however, when Draco Malfoy is his secret lover. They send letters to each other all summer. Here's what this story entitles to: The Daily Prophet, Dursleys, magic, love, and Draco finding out something about himself. Here's the story of The Boy Who Lived and The Boy No One Ever Expected.





	

All summer Harry had been miserable. This, of course, was nothing new, but this year is bringing a new reason for his discomfort. He has a lover. Someone no one would expect, but Harry loves him dearly. The two write back and forth nearly every night. Still, it was not enough. He couldn't wait to just jump out of the Dursleys' ratty car and toward his boyfriend.

Hedwig flies through the window and perches on Harry's bed. In her beak, she brandishes a letter with a green wax stamp sealing it together. He hadn't gotten a letter from Him in a week and a half, and he was beginning to worry. Harry's eyes light up as soon as he sees her, giving her owl treats. Quickly but carefully, he opens the letter:

 _Hello, love._

 _I cannot even begin to express how much I miss you, especially in days like this. I wish we could just go to our place and gaze at the fire. I long to stay there for what seems like years, but is only a mere few hours._

 _My apologies for lack of response this week. Mummy and Daddy were arguing one night, and I just couldn't even bring myself to find to energy to write. My grandfather, Abraxas, visited us. He, of course, taunted me as usual. He continued to mock me, saying that I wasn't a "true heir" and that I should "get a girlfriend, and become a real man, a real Malfoy". Quite annoying, that man is. Abraxas occupied my home for this entire week, complaining to my mother and father all hours. I saw the anger in my mother's eyes, and during the final days of the week, her composure was wearing very thin. My father was getting annoyed at some parts of the days, but he quickly masked it with agreement to shut my git of a grandfather up. It was then that I wished you were there to take my hand and lead me upstairs to calm me down._

 _Mummy argued with Daddy that she hated how Abraxas belittled me every time he came to visit. Father said that I needed to get used to it, even though he didn't enjoy it either. I sat in my room until my mum came in and hugged me for a while, telling me that it was going to be alright. I can always count on her to do things like that. Somehow she always knows when I'm upset or angry, and she's there immediately to reassure me. Forgive me for asking this, Harry.. If you don't have a mother, then does anyone care for you like that? I'm sorry if that is out of line.._

 _I reckon I'll be heading off to bed now, Harry. I love you. I await your response, and I cannot wait to see you again._

 _Sincerely,  
_  


 _Draco_

 _P.S I'll see you in 6 days time! Aren't you excited?_

 

Harry smiles at the letter. Draco's letter didn't upset him, despite what Draco thought. Yes, the question did bring a little tug at his heart, but he didn't mind it much. He did, however, sympathize with the boy for what he'd dealt with this week. He decides to write back right before he went to bed himself.

 _Draco,  
_  


 __  
All is forgiven. Aren't you the romantic? I can't believe that I thought you didn't have a heart this time last year. You honestly are such a nice person, Draco. Why don't you let that side of you show more? I fell for you, not Malfoy.

_Forget that awful man, dear. He is just a miserable old coot with nothing to do with his life other than make people who are beautiful and amazing feel bad about themselves. I know you are stronger than to believe him. As for your father... Well, you know how I feel about him, so I'm not going into that. All I'm going to say is that I love Narcissa for standing up for you._

_No, your question wasn't out of line. You've always been quite curious. It shocks me sometimes that you weren't sorted into Ravenclaw. Not having a mother is rough sometimes. When I see the Weasleys with their mums, or you with your mum, I will admit it hurts me sometimes. I do have Molly, though. She's such a sweet person, Draco. You would love her and her cooking if you met her. Perhaps I can bring you to the Burrow one day? Molly and Arthur won't mind. Just please be Draco and not Malfoy when you are there, yeah? Ron will be a stubborn git until he finally trusts you. Hell, we haven't even told anyone we're together! I was wondering when you'd be comfortable with telling anyone, but we'll discuss that later._

_I'd best be off as well. I love you too. Goodnight._

_Harry Potter_

_P.S Yes, I am VERY excited! I can't wait to have you in my arms again, as much as you claim to hate it._

Harry seals the letter, and hands it to Hedwig. She nips his finger affectionately before swooping off into the night. Harry takes off his glasses and sets them on the table beside his bed before crawling under the covers, curling into them. His eyes shut, and it isn't long until his mind drifts to dreams filled with Draco, the boy no one ever expected.


End file.
